


Not So Innocent (Underswap)

by Soulnia



Series: Not So Much [1]
Category: Underfell (Undertale AU), Underswap (Undertale AU), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Ecto-Boobs, Ecto-Penis, Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), Ecto-tounge, Fellcest - Freeform, Fontcest, M/M, Petplay, Rape, Sadism, Soul Sex, ecto-pussy, edgeberry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulnia/pseuds/Soulnia
Summary: Sans play with a machine that he shouldnt have and made his way to a world of danger and "excitment".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first sin! :D  
> *cough*Not*cough*  
> Enjoy you filthy sinners!

Fight. As sans lifted his arm three bones went flying furiously towards Alphys. As she dodged them they struck the cave wall behind her. “Good try bone boy, but you can get me that ea-“She was cut off by a bone emerging in front of her, hitting nearly one inch away from her neck. “Mwah ha ha ha, the sensational sans strikes again!” sans yells as he jumps into the air waving one fist above his head. Alphys turns towards him, giving him a big grin and rolling her eyes. “Don’t get to cocky bone boy. You still have tons of training to do tomorrow.” “A skele-TON.” A musky voice said coming from the cave entrance. “Papyrus!” sans yelled towards the voice. “Sorry, Sorry! C’mon let get home. I know a shortcut”. As they walked off sans turned around and waved at Alphys.  
Sans watched Alphys walk into her house and shut the door behind her. Then he turned back to start walking forward, Side of the taller of the two. Papyrus laid a gentle hand onto his brother's Shoulder. With a flash of orange light the two were hovering in mid-air above their couch. Papyrus looked down for a split-second before using his magic to keep his brother hoisted in the air. Forgetting to use his magic on himself he ended up falling. “Shit” he said just before he fell. He got up and sat on the couch making enough room for his brother. That didn’t need to be done because with a snap of his fingers sans dropped into Papyrus’ lap “Language…”He muttered under his breath.  
After laying there for a while Sans finally sat up and faced towards papyrus. With a puffed up face and crossed arms he looked down at the cigarette in his brother’s mouth. He wrapped his legs around his brother’s waist and gave a loud huff. “Put it out…” sans muttered again Barely loud enough for his brother to hear him. Even though Papyrus could hear he still said “What was that I couldn’t hear you? “ Before sans could respond, Papyrus pulled his hoodie over the smaller of the two’s head “Speak again, I can’t hear you clearly?” Sans poked his head out from the neck part of Papyrus’ hoodie” I told you to put it out pa- mmph!?” Papyrus put his cigarette into Sans mouth to keep him from talking. ”Shush NTT is on” He said. He turned sans to face the TV without taking him out of his hoodie. “Can I have my cigarette back?” Papyrus asked but before sans had a chance to respond he bit down on the end of the cigarette bud. He used his orange tongue to turn it around. “Papy!”

______________________________________________________________________

The smell of smoke. Comforting. Relaxing. Sans woke up with a small jump. “Papy?” sans asked as he raise his glove hands to his ribs and tugged on one. “Yes sans?” sans could feel the vibration in his ribs as he talked. “What time is it?” sans asked as he slowly slid out of papy’s hoodie. “8:34, why?” Papyrus responded in a calm voice “Papy why did you let me sleep in! You knew I had to be at Undyne’s lab this morning” he finish talking as he ran to the door. “Bye Papy see you tonight!” he said as he shut the door and stared off for Undyne’s lab.

With a skip in his stepped he made his way through waterfall and to the river person. “❄☼✌ ☹✌ ☹✌ 


End file.
